


Long Way Home

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Read the warning, biker! bucky, noncon, ready to get down and dirty, so hope you enjoy, squeezed this lemon dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You’re on your way back to the small town you grew up in. As usual, nothing goes to planned.





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy. It's just a random idea I finally finished so have fun with a biker au with out fave winter soldier and leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank <3

Life never failed to kick you when you were down. After months of resistance to the idea, you finally succumbed to the last resort. The city had been less than kind to you and the cost of living had drained you; even with two jobs and sixty hours a week. The toll had become exhausting; maddening. After a tub of ice cream, a bottle of wine, and a long talk with your mom, you gave notice and packed up your urban life in a single suitcase. The rest you sold and bid a somber goodbye.

You hadn’t planned on living with your parents again. The thought of moving back in after declaring your independence was humiliating. Your mom’s satisfaction on the phone had been insufferable. The drive was worse. You couldn’t afford a flight home, nor did you want to sell the last vestige of your sovereignty. So you filled up the tank of your beaten up Honda and set off on your journey home.

You came to a crossroad just an hour out of town. With twelve hours behind you, it was so close it hurt. You could pay the toll and be on the streets of your childhood in the next sixty minutes or you could take the country roads and bide the extra thirty. You opted for the latter as you thought of the pricey sandwich you bought at the last station. You knew it would come back to bite you in the wallet. You were trying to be frugal and you had more time than money.

Fifteen minutes down the back road, the evening sun blazing down, and you heard the sputter. You looked to the gauge over the steering wheel and whined. “No, no, no!” Your car wasn’t used to this kind of heat. You steered into the dirt as you stalled out and beat on the wheel with your fists as it finally came to a halt. You shifted into park and let out a frustrated holler. _Why now?_

You finished freaking out on your lemon of a vehicle and looked up into the setting sky. _Shit._ You checked your phone for the time and dialed your mom’s number. Nothing. No signal. You climbed out of the car, held the phone up and waved it back and forth; nada. Not a single bar. You had one option and it wasn’t a great one. 

There was a bar ahead; the closest sign of life. You remembered driving past it as a kid on your family trips. Your mother always warned you about it. The men in their crested leather astride their roaring bikes. When they drove through town, people looked away. They kept their heads down and their lips shut. Maybe you could just walk until you found a signal. Whatever came first.

You grabbed your purse and slung it over your shoulder and grumbled. It would have been worse on the toll road; you likely would have caused a crash. It wasn’t much consolation as you started down the dusty road. Maybe someone else would pass and they could help you out. _Sure, how many people were as stupid as you in this world?_

You dragged your feet through the gravel. You checked your phone every few steps. Still no signal. You cursed the further you got and when you came in sight of the bar, your heart sank with the sun. Nightfall was only minutes away and you were marching into a den of strangers. The very monsters your mother told you childhood tales of. The real ones, not those beneath your bed.

The bar was even more ominous as you stood before it. Motorcycles stood on kickstands like a pack of wolves and the sky loomed closer to black. The moon peeked down in a sliver. You played with the loop along the waist of your shorts. You took a deep breath and marched forward. 

You stopped before you reached the door, your eye drawn by a shape hidden at the corner of the bar’s facade. You glanced over at the artifact and stepped out of the way as the door swung open. You retreated into the shadows as the slender man burped and lit a cigarette. He didn’t pay you any heed as you approached the forgotten payphone. 

You slipped a quarter in the slot but it glided down to the return. You tried again and lifted the receiver. No tone. _Shit. Of course._ Life could never give you an easy out. You looked back to the door. The skinny biker was still smoking. He leaned against the side of the building as he stared up at the sky. You could smell the alcohol from there.

You edged closer. He still didn’t notice you. You were thankful he didn’t flinch as you reached the door. You needed a moment before you dove into the void. The unknown. You stepped inside. 

Aged sconces along the walls lit the barroom in a yellowed din. A pool table across the room and a long bar against the left side. Tables dappled the worn hardwood and voices mixed with the distorted buzz of classic rock from the cracked jukebox in the corner. The smell of sweat and alcohol mixed with body heat thickened the air. Men in leather jackets, both bald and overly furry, stood and sat around the room. A few other women were there. Some as hard as the men; others in short skirts and cropped halters. You felt modest in your cutoffs and slouched tee.

The door swung behind you and footsteps sounded from the other side. You moved out of the way before you could be knocked over by the man who had ignored you without. You were near invisible in this place. Still you felt like a seal among sharks. You crossed to the bar, two burly men with their elbows planted on the ledge barely noticed as you stepped up beside them. The bartender’s head was bare but for the ink that curved along his dome. His heavy brows furrowed as he watched the men playing pool at the end of the room.

“Uh, hello,” You called to the man behind the bar. His grey eyes clung to the man bent over the felt. A hustler no doubt. Still, you had pertinent business and little patience. Especially as you sensed the familiar and unwanted heat of attention. “Excuse me.” You waved a hand above you in and effort to draw the attention of the bartender. Still nothing. “Hey!”

A piercing whistle nearly burst your eardrum. The man beside you, with his knotted ginger beard and deeply wrinkled skin, removed his grimy fingers from his mouth. “Eh, the lady needs some help…” You tried to ignore his eyes as they lingered on you and the bartender finally tore his attention from the pool table “Whatever she wants is on me.”

“Um, thanks but I--” You turned back to the man behind the bar, “I don’t need a drink, I just need a phone.” Your cell was still in hand and without use. The triangle was empty. “I gotta make a call.”

“A phone?” The bartender scowled.

“No signal,” You explained as you fiddled with your phone. “So, do you have a phone I can borrow? Please?”

“Sure,” He shrugged and turned around. He searched the rack of bottles, glasses, and other miscellany. “Just a second,” He called over his shoulder as he began to move stuff around.

“You like whiskey?” The man at your shoulder asked. You subtly edged away from him as he leaned in. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and the pungent sweat in his beard. “Beer?”

“No thank you. I’m not thirsty,” You answered politely as you watched the bartender in his search. 

“We don’t got any girly drinks here but maybe Tom’s got some apple juice. Take the kick off for ya,” The man offered with a slimy chuckle. The roar of motors sounded just outside and muffled half his sentence.

“Really, I’m good,” You kept a foot between you as you clung to the bar, hoping the phone would appear soon. The bar door swung open as new voices were added to the drone. The man beside you slid off his stool and you bumped into the seat on the other side as you tried to keep your distance.

“Just one drink,” He slurred. The bartender was knelt down and digging between jars. “Come on.”

“No, please, really,” You gripped your phone tightly as you found yourself trapped between him and the stool. “I don’t drink.”

“You can always start.” He leaned on the bar as he loomed closer. 

“She said no,” The voice surprised you and a man you hadn’t noticed before stood with arms crossed. His dark hair and bright eyes looked vaguely familiar but you couldn’t place them. His broad shoulders stretched the fabric of his leather jacket and his stance betrayed authority. The man beside you huffed but retreated slowly to his stool. “Leave her alone.”

“Alright,” The strange man raised his hands defenselessly and sat back down. He picked up his empty glass and barked at the bartender for another. 

A smack on the bar and you turned to the bald barkeep as he dropped a worn cordless on the tarnished wood. You took it and thanked him in a small voice. You spun back to the man who had saved you and nodded with another meek ‘thanks’. The corner of his lips twitched but he said nothing as he turned and marched across the bar. You watched him sit heavily in a chair where several other men were settling in and you exhaled in relief. You needed to be out of here as soon as possible.

You skirted around the bar to the small hallway just on the other side. The bathrooms were on the right side and a door marked private stood opposite. You hid in the grim corridor and dialed the operator. 

“Operator, how can I direct you?” The voice chimed on the other end.

“I need a tow truck just outside of Langruth.” You said. “Just near Porter’s Bar.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, all the tow trucks are currently closed for the day.” The operator replied without a hint of sympathy.

“What? Aren’t they 24/7?” You leaned against the wall as anxiety tore through you.

“Sorry, Langruth has no 24/7 tow service.” She explained.

“What about Jared’s?” You asked.

“Jared’s shut down two years ago.” Her answer made you hang your head.

“Okay, well...thanks,” You hung up and stared at the glowing screen until it dimmed.

You sighed and unlocked your cell phone. You searched your contacts until your mom’s number shone across the screen. You reluctantly punched in the keys. She’d be so pissed. Not just that she had to bail you out once more but that you were currently in this shady bar. You could hear the lecture already. You hit ‘call’ and waited. You dug your toe into the hardwood floor as you braced yourself for the onslaught. You felt like a teen again.

No answer. You glared at the phone and hit redial. Again, no answer. You shook your head and tried a third time. Still nothing. You couldn’t even call your dad because he had moved out of town before you had. _Jesus Christ, had you really paddled this far up shit river?_

You cursed and tramped back up the hall. This really wasn’t good. You should be happy to be spared your mother’s usual reprimands but at what cost? You’re last option was to wait for your car to cool off in the night in hopes that it would start again or sleep in it. You’d surely be stuck with the latter. You replaced the phone on the bar top and checked your cell phone. Still no service.

You looked around the bar and you the sweat pooled along your neck. You couldn’t help but feel watched as more patrons had noticed the sore thumb moping towards the door. You ducked your head and sped up. The sooner you were gone, the better. You pushed through the swinging door and another ‘fuck’ floated from your lips at the sight of the black sky. A few stars and a sliver of the moon would be little help in your plight. 

You flicked on the flashlight on your phone and held it up as you looked across the lot of motorcycles. The smell of dusk filled your nose and you urged yourself forward. You’d rather the deserted roads than the crowded bar. You dragged your feet through the dust and peered down the dark highway. Not even street lights to guide you. Just the deep blue sky and distant celestial orbs.

You shone the light ahead of you and began down the perilous back road. Almost ten feet down the way and your heart seized at the sound of decisive steps behind you. You spun and aimed your phone frantically until the shadow came into focus. It was the same dark-haired man who had fended off the creep at the bar. He held a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright beam of your phone. You lowered it and stepped back nervously.

You recognized him now. He was older than the last time you had seen him. His hair was longer too. He had been a senior when you were a freshman. Every kid in Langruth attended the same highschool, thus they were cursed to the same communal hell that is small town adolescence. The realization did not reassure you. He wore a leather jacket that marked him as a Howling Commando. The same beasts your mother had warned you against.

“Hey, I know you,” He said before you could find your voice.

“Yeah?” You said warily. Your fingers tightened around your phone as you kept it waist level.

“High school.” He said plainly. “I think I knew your sister.”

_More like despised_ , you thought. Lana, the star valedictorian, had no love for her class’s resident heartthrob and bad boy. Perhaps you carried some of that with you. “Oh yeah, maybe,” You hid your anxiety. He made no move towards you and bore no obvious ill will. If anything, he had kept you from the worst inside. “Sorry, I just...my car broke down and I gotta go deal with it.”

“Tow truck’s not in service,” He stated. 

“I know.” You frowned.

“So, you got someone coming for you?” He asked.

You squinted at him and reluctantly answered. “No.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?”

“I’m sorry, why are you asking me all these questions? Better yet, why are you out here?” You tried to sound braver than you felt.

“You shouldn’t be wandering around here in the dark,” He said. “Trust me. There’s worse out here than in there. You’re lucky I’m the only one who followed you.”

“I think I can find my way. Thank you.” You grumbled.

“And then what? You gonna sleep in the car if you can’t fix it? At least let me have a look at it.” He offered. “I know a thing or two about these things.”

You turned your phone in your hand and glanced down at the bars. Still empty. You smacked a mosquito on your neck and huffed. “Fine.” You made to head back down the road as you raised your cell before you.

“Wait, wait,” He was almost laughing as he jogged after you, “I’ll drive you. My bike’s just back here. I promise, it’ll be a lot faster. If we’re lucky, you’ll have that car running and be nice and snug at home in less than an hour.”

You turned back and nearly collided with him. “I-I guess you’re right.” 

You relented and he stepped away. He waved you towards the bar as he headed towards the lot. You followed silently as he led you to the bike closest to the bar. You couldn’t see much even beneath the flickering sign. He unhooked a helmet from the handlebar and held it out to you. “Put this on.”

“What about you?” You asked as you switch the light off on your phone and tucked it away.

“I got a thick head. At least that’s I’ve been told,” You took the helmet and swore you saw a smile through the dark. He threw his leg over the seat and straddled the bike as he kicked up the stand. You blinked and struggled with the strap of the helmet. “By the way, I’m Bucky...and you’re, um, Lana’s sister?”

You told him your name as you finished with the helmet and climbed up behind him. There wasn’t much space left. “You headed back home?” He asked as he shoved his key in the slot.

“For a while,” You answered.

“A nice little homecoming, eh?” His chuckle was masked by the sudden roar the engine. “You might wanna hold on.” He yelled over his shoulder and patted his side. “Tight.”

He revved the bike once and you fell forward in a panic and clung onto him. The last thing you needed was to fly off before you even left the lot. You pressed yourself against his back as he rumbled up to the road; a brief glance back and forth before he tore off down the cracked concrete. The wind formed a tunnel around your bodies as he sped through the dark. You squeezed your eyes shut as the smell of exhausted filled your nostrils. You hated motorcycles.

Finally you came to a sharp stop. You were still latched onto Bucky as he killed the engine. He tapped your hand and you released him at once. The jolt nearly had you tumbling off the bike. You caught yourself before you could slip off and climbed down as he held it steady. He flipped the stand down and got off much smoother than you had. His boots ground the gravel beneath him.

“Light?” He asked and you pulled out your cell. Your battery was low. _Great._ Shit on top of more shit. You turned the light on and searched in the grey. Your car was a blur in the dark. He walked over to it and you followed a foot behind. He slapped the hood as he neared, “Wanna pop it?”

You didn’t answer. Instead you fished in your pocket and hit unlock as you approached the driver’s side. You opened the door and leaned over the seat to pull the lever. The subtle ‘pop’ sounded and he lifted the hood with ease. You tested the interior light; nothing. _Shit._ The heat must’ve drained the battery. You pushed yourself out and closed the door with a sigh. 

You came around to shine the light down at the array of parts you could never figure out. He bent over and looked closely. His hand glossed over the battery and he felt around in the nooks and cranny. He held out his hand without glancing up and you hesitantly handed over the phone. He angled it towards where he was focused and you watched as he fiddled around. 

He stood up and held the light over engine. “Go. Give it a try.” You blinked at him but obeyed. You rounded the car and plopped inside again. You took out your keys and shoved them in the hole. You cranked and the ignition didn’t so much as sputter. “One sec. Let me try something.” He called and you pulled the key out. A few minutes of tinkering and he gave the thumbs up around the hood. You tried again. Still as lively as a mouse in a trap. “Fuck. Battery’s kaput. It’d be one thing if it was a leak in your radiator but the battery’s totally fried.”

“Shit, are you serious?” You stood and almost slammed the door. The hood snapped shut as you neared him. _What the fuck were you going to do?_ You could see if the signal was back. 

“Yeah, I mean, not much we can do til the morn--” He went silent as you reached for your phone. 

He sidestepped you and flicked it so that the light burned your retinas. You held up your hand and growled. “What are you doing? Give me my phone.” His finger slid across the screen and the light died. He raised it over his head; far beyond where you could reach. You slid to a halt before him and glared as best as you could through the dim. “This isn’t funny. Give me it back.”

“Well, I warned you,” He lowered the phone slowly as he kept his distance, “You shouldn’t be wandering around out here in the dark.” He dropped the phone suddenly. You stooped to grab it but his heels came down faster. His boot barely missed your fingers. “It’s dangerous.”

“Oh my god!” He moved his foot and you scooped up the remnants of your phone. “What the fuck, dude?” 

You stood and the shattered screen was swept away. Once more your only lifeline fell to the dirt. Your heart leaped and you stepped back as your reality overshadowed the broken gadget. You were out in the middle of nowhere in the dark with a stranger and likely criminal. Just because you knew his face from high school didn’t mean you knew the man in adulthood. You gulped and tried to keep your fear hidden.

You stared at each other. It was as if he was daring you to do something. Even in the moonlight, his eyes sparkled with menace. “Bucky,” You said calmly, “Can you just take me back to the bar?” He didn’t say anything, only got closer. For each step he took forward, you took one back. 

You spun and bolted back the way you came. You didn’t make it past his bike before you were stopped by the collar of your shirt. He clung to the cotton and drew it tight until it choked you. You pulled against him but his arm hooked around your middle and he lifted you off your feet. “Stop! Get off!”

“You think any different would happen back there? Hmm? You walk into that bar and you’ll have worse than me on your ass.” He snarled in your ear.

“No,” You kicked out and tried to reach the ground. You were like a turtle on its back as you fought against him. “No! Please! I didn’t--Why are you doing this?”

“Little girls like you shouldn’t be hanging around here,” He turned and let you back down to the ground. Even with your feet planted, your strength was nothing to his. “Shouldn’t be out after dark all alone.”

“Urgh, let me go!” You hollered as you clawed at his leather sleeve. 

“Your sister was a real bitch in high school,” He sneered. “You know she came back to town a few months ago. Ran into her.” He forced you against the side of his bike. “Same old stuck up princess.” He removed his arm from your waist and grabbed the back of your neck. His fingertips dug into your skin until you bent over. “You’re just like her, aren’t you? You act all sweet but you’re really just a bitch.”

“I…” Your voice cracked and you tried to push yourself up as he bent you over the seat. “I’m not her. Please, don’t--”

He slapped your ass. Hard. You let out a yelp and braced the bike. “I know your family. I know where you came from. I know it all. Apple doesn’t fall far.”

“Stop, plea--”

He brought his hand down again and it sent a jolt up your spine. “Shut up. If I have to tell you again, I’ll gag you with your own shoe. Now zip it.” His voice silenced you and you lifted your head to look around. The open field led to a line of trees. The wilderness the only witness to your tragedy. “This little innocent act you put on…” He scoffed, “I know it’s nothing but a little game. You like to play with people. Use them for your enjoyment.” He shoved his foot between yours and kicked your legs apart. “I think it’s about time you know what it’s like to be the butt of the joke.”

“I’m not my sister,” You argued. His hand slipped around your neck as he bent over you. He squeezed and you gurgled.

“Close enough.” He hissed behind your ear. His breath was hot against your skin. 

You couldn’t help but tremble as he pushed against you. Your arms were trapped beneath you and his iron grip held your head up. His nose tickled the shell of your ear and his teeth nipped at it. Tears pricked at your eyes and you kicked out desperately. His other hand slid the hem of your shirt up and his rough palm grazed along your side. He reached around to cup your breast as he forced your head up further and you arched your back painfully with a groan.

“Your tits are nicer than hers,” He rasped, “Thin little cheerleader type, isn’t she?” You bit down and didn’t answer. You couldn’t as your head pulsed from the lack of air. He let go of your neck and his other hand found your chest. He rubbed his crotch against your ass and his hands pulled at your bra until it snapped between the cups. He fondled you roughly and tweaked your nipples. “You can go on and scream. No one will hear you...but it might just piss me off.” 

He stood and you tried to push yourself up. He caught your head and shoved you back down. The bike shifted below you but stayed standing. “It’s really up to you how this goes? If you’re so intent on going back to the bar, I’ll drag you in there and fuck you in front of every greasy bastard in there or--” He grabbed your hips and thrust against your ass. “You can shut that little mouth of yours, princess”

You shivered and your arms went limp beneath you. Your head fell forward and signaled your surrender. He chuckled and his fingers walked along the waistband of your shorts. You flinched as he fumbled with your fly, the button unhooked easily and zipper slid down in a single flick. The denim went slack and he grasped both shorts and panties. He tore them down to your knees. The cool night air made you quiver.

He spread his hand across your ass while his other worked at his own pants. You could hear his zipper descend as his fingers kneaded your ass roughly. You closed your eyes and held your head in your hands. Your arms tingled. His hand slipped down and he poked around. You flinched as his fingers glided along your folds and dipped between them. Your breath caught and your body went rigid.

He rescinded his hand and you exhaled in relief. His palm stung your ass as he slapped it again and you whimpered. You felt a prod along your ass. You shuddered at the sensation. The head of his cock was smooth and firm. He bent his knees and angled it down to your entrance. He rubbed it up and down your fold and dragged his finger across your clit. 

He was impatient. He pushed inside roughly. You weren’t wet enough to ease his entrance. Your thighs quaked as your walls burned. You gasped and his hand gripped your hip firmly. Only your toes were still in the dirt as he impaled you entirely. He pulled back and slammed back in. You were in shock; almost numb despite the pain. It was dull; distant. As if it wasn’t your body.

His other hand bunched the hem of your tee and he pulled it taut so that it choked you. It was enough that you had to lift your head. He worked in and out of you. His grunts pierced the air and the metal of his fly bit your flesh. You clawed the leather seat as the night air no longer nipped at you. The heat crawled down your spine and nestled in your pelvis. Your cheeks burned in shame and you gulped back the moan that threatened to rise. _No...no._

He sank to his limit and you squeaked. He pulled out just as sharply and you were surprised as his hand was no longer on your hip. His boots kicked through the gravel and he came up before you. Even through the dark, you could see the shape of him. His cock held firmly in his hand as he stood in front of you. His other hand went to your head and he pressed the tip to your lips.

You tried to shake your head but he held it steady. He pushed until your lips parted and you were forced to take him. You could taste yourself on him as he reached your throat. You gagged as he tried to go further and he pulled back only to thrust back in. He kept his motion shallow and slow at first, going deeper a little at a time. When your lips met his base, he held himself there and shuddered.

“See, that’s what girls like you deserve,” He growled. “It’s what you really want.” He thrust in and out and your entire body revolted as you fought back the retch. He eased himself out and you slowly relaxed. Your saliva strung between your mouth and his cock.

He stepped back and you watched as he tugged his sleeves down his arms. He removed his leather jacket and hung it on the handlebar. He pushed his shoulders back and cracked his neck. He paced around the bike and you shakily stood. He stopped you, his hands on your shoulders as he pressed you against the bike. 

“Sit down.” He ordered. He released you and smacked your ass. You could feel bruises grow with each strike.

You grabbed onto the bike and draped your leg over the seat. You steadied yourself with your hands on the metal body but were off-kilter as he climbed up behind you. He straddled the back of the seat and forced you closer to the body. He nudged your shoulder until you were bent over the front of the bike and lifted your ass off the seat. He slid forward and lowered you onto his cock slowly. You moaned and clapped your hand over your mouth. He pinched your ass and you moaned again. Your palms barely muffled the pathetic noise.

He impaled you to his limit and beyond yours. Your walls ached and his fingers closed around your waist. He guided you back and forth. Each thrust sharp and painful. His motion deliberate. Torturous as the heat became unbearable. The tingle bloomed to a tickle. Soon enough, an unyielding tide. You sucked in your lip and tried to smother the sounds of your reluctant delight. The quaking of your body could not disguise its betrayal.

His hands slipped down to your hips as he sped up. Your flesh slapped against his noisily as he brought you back harder and harder. He dove deeper and deeper. You bit down on your hand as the wave crested and washed over you in a swirl of delirium. He crashed into you mercilessly. His grunts were barely withheld.

He hooked his fingers around your shoulder as he filled you. You arched your back as he jabbed your cervix and you whined. He dragged his nails down your back as he let go of you and you fell limp against the bike. He pulled out of you as swiftly as before. You panted and hugged the cool metal.

He grabbed the back of your head and made you face him. His other hand stroked his cock as he stepped closer. He hissed as he came, the ribbons coated your lips and dripped down your cheeks. He pressed his cock to your lips and spread his cum around your mouth. He snorted and released you. He took the back of your tee shirt and wiped himself clean with the stretched fabric.

“Welcome back,” He slapped your ass again and laughed. He bent and lifted your shorts from the dirt. You sat up shakily and he tossed the denim at you. “Best get cleaned up for your little homecoming.”


End file.
